The present invention relates to a new and improved mounting assembly to hold a bolt in a selected position. The mounting assembly may be advantageously used to hold bolts in a mine roof.
Expansion assemblies have previously been used to anchor mine roof bolts. One known expansion anchor assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,748. This known expansion anchor assembly has a pair of retainer elements or leaves which are forced outwardly by a cone nut to provide a mechanical gripping action with a stratum of rock in which a mine roof bolt is to be anchored.
In an effort to anchor mine roof bolts in a relatively unstable stratum, it has been suggested that an adhesive anchor could be used in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,235. The adhesive anchor disclosed in this patent bonds a tubular cylindrical section to a side surface of a hole drilled in a mine roof. When the anchor is to be installed, a cartridge containing adhesive is inserted into the hole ahead of the tubular section. The tubular section is then forced upwardly into the hole to rupture the cartridge. The tubular section is then rotated to mix the adhesive. As the adhesive is mixed, a bonding action is obtained between the tubular and the side surface of the hole.